


Follow My Lead

by pr3tty_g1rl5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem!Hux, Femslash, Hux is a Tease, Oral Sex, Reyux, Strip Tease, girl sex lasts forever and ever, rey has no chill, rey is delighted, seriously it's just 4.5k of sex, shower shenanigans, so much of it i'm so sorry, sorry - Freeform, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5
Summary: Rey only knows a little bit about the girl from the apartment down the hall, and that little bit is definitely not enough for Rey to understand that she should be nervous when the girl in question shows up at her front door begging to use her shower.Luckily, Bren knows what she's doing.





	

Rey is sitting in her living room, eating ice cream out of the carton, preparing herself for another Friday night alone. There’s nothing good on the crap cable she’s got, but she’s not above watching old reruns of Friends to forget the fact that she’s...that she’s single and dateless. It’s nothing new, but still. Depressing if she thinks about it too hard.

A quick rapping at the door pulls her out of her head, and she tugs awkwardly at the stained t-shirt that she’s wearing over yoga pants as she moves to put the ice cream away and then answer the knock. It’s probably just Finn, without his keys. Again. He’s always forge—oh. Oh no. That’s not Finn.

“Hello, I know this is weird, and we’ve never really spoken, but my shower—a pipe’s just broken and I have a date in an hour and I really...can I use yours?” Rey’s neighbor fidgets at the door in her…really short silk robe. 

It’s true, they’ve never really met. Rey knows very little about her. They’re neighbors, though, and Rey knows that she’s a tall, modelesque redhead whose nameplate on the buzzer downstairs just says “Hux.” And Rey knows that her neighbor is without a doubt the sleekest, sexiest woman she’s ever seen. 

That’s still true now, even with that short robe, pale pink silk that just—It looks so creamy against her pale thighs, and clearly she tied it in a rush, because the bottom is coming open a little and Rey has to fight to keep her eyes fixed on her neighbor’s face. Even though she doesn’t want to. 

“So…is that a no?” her neighbor says, shifting the small bag of toiletries in her arms. 

“Um. Yes!” 

“So I can’t use your shower?” 

“No! I mean, yes, you can!” 

“Okay, well, thank you.” She moves to enter the apartment and then hesitates, her bare toes arched against the threshold. “My name is Bren.” 

“Rey,” she squeaks, watching Bren’s long, slender fingers wrap around the edge of the door as she shuts it. Bren’s eyebrows rise and a bemused smile twitches at the edges of her mouth. Her lips are so pink. It might be Rey’s favorite thing about her.

“I assume your shower is in the same place as it is in my apartment?” Bren says, and Rey nods, gesturing towards her bedroom. Her bedroom! Bren is going to have to walk through her bedroom, wearing only a flimsy silk bathrobe and nothing else. Not even shoes. 

Luckily, Rey manages to keep her cool and her eyes fixed on Bren’s feet as she pads towards the shower. She sits on the bed as Bren moves into the bathroom, shutting the door but not latching it, leaving a sliver of space where Rey can…can see Bren letting her long, flaming hair out of its top knot. It falls in waves down past her shoulder blades, catching the light as she shakes it out and finger-combs the knots. 

Rey can see the way Bren brings her hands up and starts to slide the robe off her shoulders, and Rey claps a hand over her mouth to muffle the ridiculous whimper that the sight pushes out of her. Bren freezes, turning her head, her robe hanging halfway down her back, caught on her bent arms. 

“Are you alright, Rey?” she calls, her voice clear in the awkward silence. 

“I’m fine, yeah, just, uh—stubbed my toe on the edge of the bed,” Rey says, wincing. There’s no way Bren will believe that stupid excuse. 

“If you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.” Rey insists, and Bren drops the robe. 

Rey tells herself she won’t look. She won’t. She shouldn’t. She does.

There’s…a vast expanse of pale, smooth skin. There are freckles dusted along her shoulders, along her arms, even some that Rey can see in the curve of the small of Bren’s back. Fully dressed, Bren looks deceptively thin and willowy, like she’s frail and delicate, but with everything revealed, Rey is stunned to realize that her assumption couldn’t have been more wrong. Bren is all muscle. It’s tightly corded around all of her limbs, wrapping around her back and even her thighs. There is no softness to Bren, except for the curve of her waist, right between her ribs and her hips. Here, there is a small bit of excess flesh, and it looks so tempting that Rey has to sit on her hands to keep her fingers from twitching. 

The curve of Bren’s backside is slight, but distinctly round, and Rey’s eyes widen when she realizes that Bren is stretching up, raising onto the balls of her feet, the movement pulling all of her muscles up, and Rey feels a surge of fire in her belly when her gaze zeros in on the barest hint of Bren’s pussy, smooth, and…is it...is that...is she...

Wet? 

Then Bren is gone, moving further into the bathroom, out of view unfortunately, and turning on the shower, humming softly as she gets in and pulls the curtain closed. For a few minutes, there’s only the sounds of the shower and Bren’s occasional singing, and the frantic beating of Rey’s heart. She clenches her thighs together and tries not to think about Bren. In her shower. Wet. 

“Oh, no! Rey?” Bren says, and there’s the sound of the curtain moving as she pokes her head out. “I forgot to bring a towel and a washcloth, do you have extras I can use?” 

“Um. Yes—let me just.” Rey moves into the bathroom, ducking down below the sink and choosing the least threadbare of her washcloths, stepping closer to the shower and desperately trying to ignore the way her panties are sticking to her skin. “Here you go,” she says, holding the washcloth out towards the shower with her eyes half-closed. 

“Oh! Sorry, I just started rinsing my hair, do you mind sticking it on the shelf there?” 

Rey screams. Internally, of course. She can do this. It’s fine. They’re both girls, of course Bren is comfortable with her. She’s probably not even…it’s fine. 

She draws back the curtain, fully aware that she will need to be able to see inside the shower to get the washcloth on the shelf. However, her eyes stray towards Bren, whose eyes are closed as she tilts her head back under the spray. The water flows down her hair, her hair flows down her shoulders, and the runoff from her hair flows over the curves of her very round breasts. Rey shrieks, throws the washcloth, and dashes out of the bathroom and back onto the bed. 

This is a seriously messed up situation. Rey should go out to the living room. Cook something. Continue watching terrible sitcoms on her crappy cable. Not sit here and continue fantasizing about how Bren looked in the shower. 

But what if she needs something else? Rey had better stay here, at least. She grabs a paperback from her side table and scoots up so that she’s sitting against the headboard. And then she pretends to read. She tries to ignore the way that Bren moans and then comments on the smell of her soap. Tries to ignore the way the possibility of Bren smelling like her soap makes her feel. Stop! Think platonic! Rey can’t go forcing her sexuality on every girl that puts herself into a comfortable position with her. 

When the shower turns off, Rey tries to keep her eyes averted. She does. It’s successful while Bren is standing in front of the shower, out of sight, but then she moves in front of the open door and drops the towel so that she can rub her legs dry and Rey has to put the dang paperback over her eyes to help herself chill. Bren is bent over at the waist, facing away from Rey. The room is too hot, so much steam, not enough cool air, Rey feels faint. 

From the bathroom, Bren calls back to Rey, “Hey—I forgot to ask. Do you have a separate towel I can use for my hair? It’s so long and thick...it just keeps dripping water all over me.” 

Yes, Rey can see her hair, Bren flipped it back over her shoulder once she’d finished drying her legs, and the wet, heavy mass of it is now sending rivulets of water down the small of her back, between her cheeks, fat drops falling from the curves of her backside. “Of course! I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before you asked!” 

Bren laughs at this, and the sound is beautiful—high and clear. “How could you be expected to anticipate my every need? You’re only human, after all.” 

Rey gulps. “Yeah. Yeah.” 

Bren wraps the towel around her body, tucking it tight and turning. “So...the extra towel?” 

Rey rushes into the bathroom before realizing that the towels are behind Bren. Naked Bren. Steeling herself, Rey inhales and then moves to squeeze past her. Bren doesn’t make it very easy, simply watching Rey awkwardly try to fit herself in the space between Bren and the wall. 

Rey holds out the extra towel and watches as Bren rubs her hair down, wraps it and secures it atop her head before reaching into her bag to find her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Rey shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, finally moving behind Bren to sit back on the edge of the bed. “So...where are you going on your date?” 

Bren pushes her toothbrush to the side of her mouth and rolls her eyes. “It’s a setup by a coworker of mine, we’re meeting at some bar across town.” 

Rey wrinkles her nose in sympathy. “Blind dates suck.” 

“They do. I honestly don’t know why Phasma still insists. She knows I’m not going to like any of the girls she picks.” Bren rolls her eyes again and bends down to rinse her mouth and toothbrush. 

Rey swallows hard. Girls. Phasma sets her up with girls. That means— Bren puts her toothbrush up and lets her hair down, rubbing the towel over it again and shaking it out. She grabs a wide-toothed comb then sits next to Rey on the bed and begins to work it through her hair. 

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Bren asks, peering at Rey through the curtain of her hair. 

“If you call cheap cable and ice cream a plan, then sure?” 

“Sometimes...a night in is nice. You got a roommate?” 

“Yeah. Finn, my best friend. And his boyfriend, most of the time.” 

“And they’re not here, tonight?” 

“No. They went out. Coupley stuff.” Rey picks at a hangnail and tries not to stare at the way Bren’s legs look crossed over each other like that. 

“Good...” Bren says, and Rey looks up at her, puzzled. But then she sees the look on Bren’s face, and she’s not so confused anymore. In fact, she half-anticipates Bren’s next sentence a split second before she speaks it, her nerves lighting on fire before Bren leans in, before she places her hand on Rey’s thigh, before even _opens her mouth_ to whisper in Rey’s ear. 

“Strip.” 

There’s a tense moment where Rey isn’t sure if she’s going to actually do it or not, and then she looks up at Bren, sees that arched eyebrow, and decides. Her hands are shaking as she stands and pulls her yoga pants down, stepping out of them and standing in her t-shirt and panties. 

“It’s only fair, you know. You’ve seen plenty of me. I’d like to see what you’re hiding under those clothes,” Bren says, her eyes glinting as Rey grips the hem of her shirt. In one smooth (ish) movement, she’s pulled it over her head, and she’s standing in front of Bren in just her white cotton panties. 

She moves to hook her thumbs in the waistband, but Bren makes a noise of protest in the back of her throat and Rey freezes. 

“I changed my mind,” Bren says, her eyes fixed on the swell of Rey’s pubic mound through the fabric. “I like these.” She brings a finger closer to trace the seam between Rey’s pussy lips, and the white fabric darkens with her wetness almost immediately. “Yes, these are perfect.” 

Rey trembles under her touch, slight though it is. Bren lingers there, her finger still pressed to Rey’s panties for a few seconds before she slides off the bed and onto her knees, pulling Rey’s thighs apart and pressing her face between them. Bren’s mouth opens and Rey almost collapses against her face as her tongue presses, hot and wet, against her panties, licking and sucking firmly. 

In a few short moments, Rey’s really collapsing, her knees buckling as Bren pushes the fabric of her underwear aside and begins sucking at each of her lips in turn. Bren pulls away, pushing Rey around and against the bed while trying her best to keep her mouth on Rey’s pussy. 

Rey whines and lifts herself onto the bed, scrambling backward until Bren decides she’s gone far enough, anchoring her in place with two hands on Rey’s thighs. Then she lifts Rey’s hips, sliding her panties down, and dives back in. Rey is trembling, gasping and struggling between throwing her head back and lifting up so she can watch Bren working between her legs. 

Bren spreads Rey’s legs wide, brushing her thumbs against either side of Rey’s opening. She doesn’t penetrate, just teases, circling and gathering the wetness seeping out. She does, however, find the sweet spot against the right side of Rey’s clit, focusing her attention when Rey begins to whimper and breathe a little harder. Her tongue has just the right amount of pressure, swirling around and around as Rey begins to climb towards her orgasm. 

Impressively, Bren doesn’t falter once, not even as time passes and Rey begins to rock her hips into Bren’s face. As Rey starts clenching, tensing up and getting close, Bren moves one of her thumbs closer, sliding it just inside Rey’s pussy and rubbing gentle circles around the inside of her entrance. Rey’s never—the novelty of the stimulation pushes her off the edge and she’s coming with a guttural, surprised noise, gasping and clutching at the sheets, arching her back. Her heels dig into the bed and she lifts her hips, crying out when Bren’s mouth remains firmly attached to her pussy, licking her through the orgasm, her thumb keeping up the steady rhythm of circles despite Rey’s frantic movements. 

“Ah—Bren! I’m, I can’t—” And Bren’s eyes flick towards her, green burning into hazel, and with a wide, slow grin, she continues to lick, occasionally sucking softly on the skin surrounding Rey’s clit. The warm, wet pressure sends little aftershocks through Rey’s hips, extending her orgasm almost painfully, until finally, finally, Rey relaxes against the bed and Bren removes her mouth. Bren smiles and crawls her way up Rey’s body, kissing the dip near her hipbone, licking a stripe over her soft belly, sucking the delicate skin at the side of her breast. She trails soft kisses up Rey’s neck, over her jaw, pausing before she gets to Rey’s lips. 

And Rey. Rey is panting, desperate to kiss Bren, to feel those pink lips against hers, to taste her mouth. She can’t breathe as Bren nuzzles their noses together. And then there’s the kiss. Bren presses her lips to Rey’s so softly, taking as much care here as she had with the rest of her body. Finally, she opens her mouth and licks Rey’s bottom lip, and Rey is delighted to find that she can taste herself on Bren’s tongue, can taste the flavor of both of them mingled together. Bren’s body is pressed against hers, only a towel separating them as they explore each other. 

In a brave moment, Rey untucks the towel and slides it open, baring all of Bren’s skin to her. It’s even more delicious now that Rey is allowed to touch instead of sneaking glances and guilty peeks. 

“Aren’t you late to your date?” Rey breathes, her eyes closed as she dances her fingers down Bren’s side towards her hips. 

“I don’t have a date,” Bren says, bringing her hands up to Rey’s face and tilting her head to kiss Rey again. 

But Rey pulls away, her eyes flying open. “You don’t have a date? Is your shower even broken?” 

“Nope,” Bren says, her face serious. 

“Then—what—did you—”

“Yes, I invited myself into your home and seduced you.” 

For a second, Rey is appalled and flattered at the same time. They didn’t even know each other! How could Bren have—she intentionally!—and all the naked stuff. Was on purpose. She let Rey feel like a creep for looking, when Rey was meant to look the whole time. Bren offered herself up and then pounced when Rey refused to take the bait because she was a decent human being! 

And then she starts thinking about all the times she’s run into Bren in the hallways, dressed in her perfect business attire. Sometimes she’d be in sleek, figure-hugging dresses, sometimes pencils skirts with a blouse tucked in, unbuttoned just enough that Rey could see the creamy skin of her cleavage. Rey’s favorite days are the ones where she passes Bren in a suit—all clean lines and harsh angles, her hair inevitably pulled up in a neat bun or even more impressively, some sort of French twist that makes her look so elegant. She thinks of how much time she’s spent wishing she could work up the courage to talk to Bren, but knowing she never would. A woman that obviously powerful and put together would never go for Rey. 

Rey is on the opposite end of the spectrum. As an artist, she favors messy, sprawling things. She wears a lot of paint-flecked overalls, multi-colored ponytail holders, and almost always has some sort of fresh flower in her hair (Finn works at Poe’s flower shop, bless them both). When she’s alone, she eats too much ice cream and forgets to work out; her body is nothing like Bren’s clean, trim lines. Rey’s body is all softness and curves, a roundness to her belly she can’t quite get rid of, no matter how many yoga videos she watches. Her hair is nearly always messy, she never wears makeup, and has never owned a pair of heels or anything resembling a suit in her life. 

Rey isn’t ashamed of herself, not by any stretch of the imagination. But Bren is so different from her, so appealingly put together. How can they possibly ever even be _friends_?

But Rey can also remember a few moments ago when Bren kissed her belly. When she held Rey’s thighs down, when she grinned and refused to pull her mouth away from Rey. Maybe the appeal that Bren holds for Rey…is the same sort of appeal that Rey holds for Bren?

“What’s going on in there? You look like you’re thinking much too hard about this.” 

“I…” Rey struggles to gather her thoughts, to offer some sort of...summary. “Why?” 

“Have you ever looked at yourself? You’re terribly endearing, always covered in paint and such. But you seem strong, sturdier than you let on. And...I’ve wanted to bury my face between your thighs since you wore those obscenely small shorts during the summer when it was warm out.” 

Rey flushes red at this, and because she’s naked and trapped under Bren, she knows that there’s no way to hide the way the flush makes its way down her chest as well. Sure enough, Bren’s eyes widen and she traces the hot, red skin with a careful finger. 

“You’re so beautiful, you don’t even realize it, do you? Wild, enchanting. Like a climbing rose plant. You fairy queen, with your perpetual crown of flowers and sunny smile.” Bren smiles a little, trailing her fingers down Rey’s chest, circling a flushed nipple gently. 

“But you’re…you’re so... _clean_.” Rey gasps, distracted by Bren, who is now plucking at the nipple between her fingers. “And that’s not fair—I haven’t—it’s your turn!” 

Bren laughs and presses a wet kiss to Rey’s neck. “I am a rather clean person, and you do have a lot of hair sitting in your drain right now. But I suppose our differences are the things that intrigue me most about you.”

She leans in to nibble at the shell of Rey’s ear as she whispers, “And I’d love it if you’d like to reciprocate, certainly.” 

Rey is scrambling out from under Bren instantly, pulling her towel away as well. The towel gets pitched over the side of the bed and then she’s pulling Bren towards her, over her, settling her knees next to her ears and tugging her thighs down, down, until she can reach—

As she brings her mouth to Bren’s smooth skin, Bren jerks a little, and then chuckles. “Sorry, not having the hair is...it’s more sensitive.” 

Rey presses a tender kiss to Bren’s clit before pulling away to ask, “Is it recent?” 

“No—oh, oh—it’s a hygiene preference of mine but—ah—I definitely don’t do this enough to have gotten used to the extr—AH—sensation.” 

Rey smirks, smooths her hands soothingly up and down Bren’s thighs. She’s enjoying this languid exploration. Bren is much more sensitive than she is, everything Rey does has her clenching and whining. The best reaction Rey pulls out of her is a shriek, high and shockingly wild, when Rey nips at one of her thick outer lips. Emboldened by the reaction, she does it again, this time taking it between her teeth and pulling it—gently, of course—and then bringing the pad of her finger up so that she can rub at Bren’s clit. 

Bren loses it. She had been holding onto the headboard until now, but as soon as Rey bites into her, she clamps both hands into Rey’s hair and her hips jerk. Rey dips her finger into Bren’s opening, gathering the wetness there and spreading it over her clit to make her strokes smoother. Then she begins to nibble around Bren’s pussy—small bites to the juncture of her thighs, the top of her pubic mound, the skin just below her opening. Each drives Bren a little more wild, and in no time at all (really, no time, that was _fast_ , Rey thinks), Rey is surprised to feel Bren tensing and groaning as she comes. But her moans don’t stop, and so Rey doesn’t either, and she’s surprised when Bren clenches and cries out once more, shaking and fisting her hands into Rey’s hair harder. Hoping to help draw out the orgasm, Rey bites, sinking her teeth into Bren’s thigh, and it works—Bren screams, she’s practically bouncing on her knees now, and Rey’s fingers are just sliding vaguely around her clit while Bren rides this out. 

When Bren finally relaxes, she swings a shaky leg over to dismount Rey’s face and then she’s attacking Rey, kissing her with teeth and tongue and vicious fervor. Her hands clutch at Rey—her hips, her breasts, her shoulders, and then she’s sliding her hands down and breathing in Rey’s ear as she asks, breathlessly, “Can you—on the inside?” 

Rey nods, whining already as Bren’s fingers circle through the fresh wetness at her opening, one finger sliding in, reaching in, feeling and rubbing before Bren withdraws and re-enters with two this time. With two, her search is more successful, and she’s found the spot inside of Rey that has her eyes flying open, her hands clawing at Bren’s shoulder. Bren rubs the two fingers against the spot, grinning deviously as she rises to her knees and brings two fingers from her other hand up to Rey’s mouth. Rey opens and takes them in without question, sucking and swirling her tongue around and between them. Satisfied, Bren pulls them out and brings them down to stroke against Rey’s clit, moving around until Rey’s pussy contracts around her fingers once or twice. 

From there it’s easy work, just a matter of consistent stimulation. Bren rubs with both hands and swallows Rey’s keening cries with rough kisses. When Rey’s breathing speeds up and she fists her hands in the sheets again, Bren trails her way down to suck at one of Rey’s nipples, slowly speeding both of her hands up, pressing a little harder every time Rey gasps or yelps. 

This orgasm is harder for Rey to chase; Bren has to coax it out of her with firm pressure inside her pussy and fast, slick circles around her clit, her mouth at Rey’s breast, licking and sucking. When Rey finally comes, her whole body burns with the pleasure of it. Bren’s murmuring encouragements against her skin, helping her ride the waves until they’ve finally subsided. 

Bren moves to flop onto the bed to the side of Rey, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning in close once more. Bren kisses her, languorously, both of them sated and glowing with a thin sheen of sweat. This is the most satisfied Rey has felt in…a long time. Bren settles back against her side, curling up against Rey even though she’s definitely the taller one. Rey should be curled against her. But the warmth is nice, and Rey closes her eyes, stroking at Bren’s damp hair. It’s peaceful and quiet. 

That is, until her stomach growls. Rey flushes as Bren props herself up and laughs at Rey’s bashful expression. 

“Should we order in? My treat,” Bren says, and Rey would protest, on a better day, when she hasn’t just had two mind-blowing orgasms and the craziest experience of her life. As it is, she barely has the strength to nod properly, and Bren laughs again, snuggling her closer and kissing her cheek. 

Is this her life? Rey is a little too dizzy at the moment to know for sure. If it’s a dream, she can’t even bring herself to regret it. 


End file.
